


I Wouldn't if You Loved Me Back

by cocinelle473



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, Drunken Kissing, House Party, M/M, Marijuana, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Shotgunning, Tongue Piercings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocinelle473/pseuds/cocinelle473
Summary: Oikawa is in love with his best friend. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi does not feel the same way. At least there is a hot guy with a tongue piercing at this party who is willing to help Oikawa forget about that.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I Wouldn't if You Loved Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Terushima? Honestly not a pairing that I really gave any second thought to, but I had this idea for pining Oikawa and Trerushima has a tongue piercing which I thought might be interesting. Enjoy!
> 
> (loosely inspired by one part of a fic called World Record For the Horniest Person Ever by keicros_caramel)

Oikawa sat on the steps outside of the house. The music was pumping and he could hear vague shouts of friends urging friends to do another shot. Usually, a party was his scene. No one could play a drinking game like Oikawa. No one could tear up the dance floor in the way that he could. But Oikawa really was not in the partying mood tonight. 

The party started off well enough. He and Iwaizumi had arrived together. They had pregamed back at their shared apartment, and Iwaizumi was drunk enough to breathe into Oikawa’s neck while they danced, his lips bare milimetres from Oikawa’s skin.. He didn’t even seem to mind Oikawa’s hands as they roamed over his back and gripped at his hair. 

As they danced, Oikawa could pretend that Iwaizumi wanted this in the same way he did. He could make himself believe that sober Iwaizumi would be happy to have Oikawa’s hands all over him. He could imagine that sober Iwa-chan would dance pressing their chests together. But Oikawa’s illusion was shattered when Iwaizumi’s lab partner came up to them. She tapped his Iwa-chan on the shoulder. Oikawa couldn’t imagine away the way that Iwaizumi’s arms easily left his hips and were placed around her shoulder.

“I’m going to go get a drink.” Iwaizumi shouted. Oikawa nodded. He silently cursed the girl under his breath. He was sad now, and he hated feeling sad at a party. 

No longer in the mood to dance, Oikawa dodged a group trying to rope him into some obscene made up drinking game, and poured himself a shot. And then another. If he was going to win back his enjoyment of this night, he would need to be a bit more drunk than he was right now. 

The extra buzz was getting to him and he was walking around, looking for a group to join when he saw a scene that absolutely tanked his enthusiasm. There, lounging against the counter, was his Iwa-chan. Lab Partner wasn’t even kissing Iwaizumi. In a way, Oikawa thought that might hurt less, if all Iwaizumi felt for her was lust. But Iwaizumi was laughing at something she said, and looking at her with fondness. He was giving her the eyes that Oikawa had imagined directed at him on many a sleepless night. 

So, Oikawa found himself on the porch, sitting on the steps and sipping a drink. Honestly, he was debating just leaving. Iwaizumi might not even notice; he would probably go home with that girl tonight. He let out a sigh and put his head on his knees. 

“You look like you’re having a shit night.” A voice came from above Oikawa. He lifted his head up and saw a devilish looking boy with copper blonde hair standing at the top of the stairs. “Only lonely bastards sit by themselves on the porch at a party.”

Oikawa thought this boy was Terushima. He had heard some girls in one of his classes talking about a cocky bleached blonde with a tongue piercing. Apparently he was amazing in bed. Oikawa wondered what a tongue piercing tasted like. 

There might be one way to save this night after all. He smiled cockliy up at the other boy. “So is that why you’re out here? Are you lonely?”

Terushima laughed and sat beside Oikawa. “Touchée. But nah, I came to smoke.” He wove an unlit joint around in his hand.

“Why not just smoke inside?”

“I don’t like sharing.”

Oikawa nodded. He could think of somethings (someone) that he didn’t like sharing. But Terushima didn’t need to know that, so he only nodded.

Oikawa found himself admiring Terushima’s mouth as the boy placed the joint in between his lips. There was something intoxicating about the way Terushima gazed at Oikawa through the sides of his eyes as he lit his joint. Oikawa rested his elbows on the step behind him, enjoying the view of Terushima’s jaw he got as he leant back.

Terushima’s cheeks sucked in as he breathed the smoke into his lungs, and Oikawa stared at the little hollow divet it made. He sighed in time with the other boy blowing the smoke back out into the night air. Oikawa didn’t try to hide the way he was admiring the boy’s face as he took a few more hits. Terushima was incredibly attractive. 

Terushima leaned back next to Oikawa, his eyes half lidded now as Oikawa assumed his high was starting to hit. “So what’s got a pretty boy like you sitting on a porch looking so sad?”

“It doesn’t really matter.” Oikawa sat up again and put his head in his hands. He didn’t really want to think about Iwaizumi and the girl who had the privilege of shoving her tongue down his throat. 

“Oh sure it does.” Terushima’s voice was slow and a bit gravelly. Oikawa didn’t mind the way it made heat pool in his stomach. He blew some smoke in Oikawa’s face. “Do you want a hit?”

“I thought you don’t like sharing.”

“I’m willing to make an exception.” He smiled cockily at Oikawa. His tongue piercing flashed silver in his mouth. Oikawa really wanted to know what that felt like. 

“I don’t usually smoke.” He said softly to Terushima. He glanced between his eyes and his lips, making sure Terushima noticed.

“If I’m making an exception for you tonight, why don’t you make one for me too.” He was leaning into Oikawa so their faces were a few centimetres apart.

“Why don’t you help me.”

Without breaking eye contact, or moving away, Terushima brought the joint to his lips again and took a long drag. With his other hand, he grabbed Oikawa’s slackened jaw and pulled it open. Oikawa would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way that the boy’s rings dug into his face. 

Terushima pulled Oikawa’s face even closer to his own. Their lips were separated by a few millimetres of night air. Then he breathed all of the smoke into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa inhaled as Terushima exhaled and coughed a little as the smoke replaced oxygen in his lungs. 

“How was that?” Terushima’s voice was even lower, and his face hadn’t moved. Oikawa glanced at Terushima’s eyes and noticed that they were still locked on his mouth. 

“It was nice.” He tilted his head a bit forwards, so that his lips tickled against Terushima’s as he spoke. “You’re really good at that.” He let a bit of lust slip into his voice, and didn’t miss the way that Terushima’s breath shuddered when he dragged out the vowels. “It makes me wonder what else that mouth can do.” At this point his voice was almost a whisper. He loved to tease. He loved making the other person make the first move. Nothing made Oikawa happier than making someone want him.

And tonight he had succeeded. Terushima was the one to close that final gap between their mouths. Terushima was the one to force his head against the railing. Tersushima was the one to prod his tongue against Oikawa’s lips and force them open. 

Kissing Terushima felt as good as Oikawa had expected it to. He sighed into the other boy’s mouth and let himself melt into the satisfaction of having won, of being desirable. Terushima was as talented as the girls in his class had made it sound. And, god, that tongue piercing was amazing. He prodded it with his tongue and moaned when Terushima scraped it across the roof of his mouth. 

“You like it?” Terushima looked pleased with himself when he pulled away, and Oikawa wasn’t even ashamed to chase after his lips. 

“The piercing? It’s downright erotic.”

“I thought you’d enjoy it.” 

Terushima smirked and ducked his head, dragging the piercing over Oikawa’s jaw. Oikawa shuddered and tangled his fingers in Terushima’s hair. This was something that Lab Partner wouldn’t get to experience tonight. At least if she had everything else Oikawa wanted, she didn’t have a hot tongue piercing sucking a hickey into her neck. 

Tersuhima licked again over the bruise he left on Oikawa’s neck, enjoying the way Oikawa whimpered at the metal against his skin. Then he pulled away and took another drag. Oikawa kept his fingers in Terushima’s hair, massaging his scalp, smirking when he groaned and leaned into Oikawa’s hand.

“Fuck, Oikawa, you taste really good.”

“How far away is your place?” Oikawa really didn’t want to go back to his apartment in case Iwaizumi decided to bring Lab Partner there. 

“You want to get out of here already? Don’t you want people to see us together?”

“Fuck you.” Oikawa removed his hand from Terushima’s head. Apparently he knew what Oikawa was doing. He smiled and blew smoke into Oikawa’s face again. Oikawa frowned at him. “Well if you get off on being watched, let’s go join the party.”

Terushima let himself be dragged into the party by Oikawa. Oikawa tried to keep his eyes from roaming, but had to settle for hoping Terushima wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t see Iwaizumi anywhere. His mood dropped again as he imagined him in some dark room sucking Lab Partner’s face. 

In the kitchen, Oikawa poured them both another shot, which they took and then dragged them to where everyone was dancing. “Dance with me,” Oikawa breathed into Terushima’s mouth. So Oikawa danced for the second time that night. This time however, his back was pressed to Terushima’s chest and his hands were in Terushima’s hair. And instead of breathing into his neck, Terushima was biting on his earlobe. 

God, he felt really good. And Terushima felt so good. He hoped that someone would see them and word would get back to Iwaizumi. He knew it bugged his friend that he hooked up with fuckboys. Maybe he would even yell at him tomorrow. 

“Fuck.” Terushima breathed into his ear. “You are so fucking sexy.”

“You’re one to talk.” Oikawa spun around and pushed his mouth against Terushima. He stuck his tongue in Terushima’s mouth and played with the silver ball. He loved how it made Terushima groan into their kiss. 

Terushima shoved him and he felt his back run into a wall. He started kissing along Oikawa’s jaw, dragging his tongue and piercing every so often to make Oikawa shiver. Oikawa tangled his fingers in Terushima’s copper hair and pulled, relishing in how it made Terushima whine. That whine was a sexy noise, and one that he was sure Iwaizumi would never make. Another thing he had, that Lab Partner didn’t.

It was all almost too much. The sensation of metal against his skin, Terushima’s knee digging into his crotch. He wondered if kissing Iwaizumi would be anything like this. He closed his eyes and let himself imagine that it was Iwaizumi leaving hickeys on his neck.

But Iwaizumi didn’t have a tongue piercing, and the hair was the wrong texture. And Iwaizumi was a bit taller and his shoulders were broader. Oikawa slackened his grip on Terushima’s head.

The other boy pulled away. “What’s wrong?” He looked dazed from both the pot and the kissing, and, god, was he hot. Oikawa was not going to let Iwaizumi get in the way of a perfectly good fuck. 

“Hmm, oh nothing. I was just thinking that we should get out of here.” 

Terushima nodded. “We can go back to my place.”

“That would be nice.” He smiled quietly when Terushima put his hand on the small of his back to guide him towards the door. Terushima’s hand felt so much smaller and weaker than Iwaizumi. 

They were almost at the door when someone called out to them. “Hey, Shittykawa!”

Oikawa squeezed his eyes and turned around. “What is it Iwa-chan.”

“Are you really going to go fuck that guy?” Oikawa glanced at Terushima to see how he would react. There was no change to his face; he probably knew his reputation. 

“Maybe.”

“Why do you do this to yourself, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi said, like he hadn’t meant it to be outloud. That made Oikawa smile. At least his Iwa-chan cared about him a little bit.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi from under his eyelashes.

“You’re an adult. You can screw whoever you want. I won’t stop you.” He sighed. “I just wish you’d respect yourself a bit more.” 

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, to assure him that he did respect himself, that a lack of self-respect was not the reason he was leaving the party with Terushima, but Iwaizumi cut him off. “Should I leave the door unlocked?”

Oikawa glanced at the floor and shook his head. He heard Iwaizumi sigh again and glanced up to see him walk away and rejoin the party. Oikawa squeezed his eyes to cover the pain of his heart shattering again. One shaky breath, and he was able to plaster a bright smile on his face. 

He turned the smile to Terushima. “Shall we?” Terushima raised his eyebrow, but followed him wordlessly out the door. 

As they walked down the steps, Terushima took Oikawa’s chin with two of his fingers. “Hey.” Oikawa looked at him questioningly. Terushima leaned up and pressed a kiss that seemed gentler than he should be capable of to Oikawa’s lips. “I’ll let you call me Iwa-chan tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh poor Oikawa... If only someone loved you. Idk why but pining Oikawa is an Oikawa that lives rent free in my head. 
> 
> Anywayyyys I hope you liked it!


End file.
